


Part of his brother

by boynextdoor70



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Fatal Vore, Original Character Death(s), Vore, no digestion, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boynextdoor70/pseuds/boynextdoor70
Summary: Sans tries to pull a prank on his brother.





	

A while ago, Alphys had made some sort of a ray. If someone was shot by the ray, the person who shot it could change the someone's size. They could make the someone bigger than the earth or tinier than an atom. It could be the most dangerous weapon in the world, depending on whose hand it is on. Unfortunately somehow, a person who loves pranks and jokes got the ray. Well, not a person, but actually a skeleton.

Sans somehow got the ray on his hands. And if Sans got the ray, this would only mean one thing. Time to prank. Sans always loved pranking people especially his brother. Now, with this ray on his hand he could pull the biggest (well,not biggest but still big)prank on his bro ever. 

Waiting for Papyrus to come back from training, Sans got the ray out. It looked like some sort of a lazer pointer mixed with a gun. Without hesistation, he shot the ray at himself, Nothing would go wrong. If something did go wrong he always had a way to get out of the situation. He shrunk himelf to a size of a peanut. Then he waited for his brother in the Kitchen.

His brother came early from the training and was very hungry. As always, he started making spaghetti. Sans was hiding in a cup. He was waiting for Papyrus to get the cup. When he did Sans was going to climb into his skull and annoy him for hours. Papyrus would eventually find him, he had to, if he didn't Sans would never become normal again.

A cold stream olf water suddenly woke Sans up. He coughed and gagged, spurting water from his mouth. He poked his head out of the cup to see what was happening.

Oh shit. Papyrus tilited the cup, and the water including Sans fell right into his mouth. 

"HELLLLLPPPP!"

Sans hit his head on one of Papyrus' teeth. Dazed, Sans did not know what to do. He tried to clutch onto his tongue without success. He slid into his brother's throat.

'Oh shit....Is this the end? I shouldn't have tried to prank him..'

But it was already late. Sans felt a tear roll down his cheek with regret, before falling into Papyrus' stomach and dissolving instantly.

Meanwhile, Papyrus thought he swallowed something. Not caring much, he ate up rest of the spaghetti and climbed upstairs to find his brother.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Of course, Sans couldn't answer. Sans was gone. Papyrus stormed into his room and found the ray gun lying on the floor.  
Then he found something fall out between his ribs. A tiny blue hoodie. Papyrus quickly figured out what happened, before falling on the ground and crying, due to the fact that he just swallowed his brother alive.


End file.
